Bedknobs and Broomsticks
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Percy Weasley doesn't know how he and long time boyfriend Oliver Wood got here. Drunk and in some random hotel room while on their American vacation. But he's damn sure he going to find out.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Build-A-Bear, Games Night, Wacky Wandmakers, and Hangman on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Fall Bingo, and Shipping Wars on Monthly Challenges for All. Also for Nautical Ship Challenge on the Golden Snitch.**

**Pop Figure Collection - Robb Stark: Sword (event) wedding, and Brown Boots (color) red**

**Build-A-Bear - Clothe Your Bear Purple Tutu Dress (color) teal**

**Games Night - Truths (Trope) Accidental Marriage**

**Wacky Wandmakers - Sugar Maple wood (genre) romance, and Kelpie hair core (word) significant **

**Hangman - P (character) Percy Weasley**

**Fall Bingo - 3D blanket, word count is 1,365**

**Shipping Wars - Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley aka Quidditch Loving Bookworm, Fall Medium 1 List ("Vegas" Marriage/Eloping), and word count is 1,365**

**The Nautical Ship Challenge - Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood aka H.M.S Bedknobs and Broomsticks**

**Warning for mentions of a first time and inebriation. I hope you all enjoy Bedknobs and Broomsticks.**

Percy Weasley felt something heavy across his back as he started to come to. A blinding light from the window next to the unfamiliar bed that he found himself in, and splitting headache were the first thing that met him. He blinks a couple of times allowing his eyes to adjust to light streaming in.

He hears the groan of another male voice from behind him where the heavy object, or person rather, was slung across his back.

"Turn off the sun, please," groans the rather familiar voice. "My eyes don't like it."

"Oliver?" Percy asks confused as he blinks yet again he tries to move, to look at Oliver, but Oliver won't let go of him. "What happened last night?" He's very aware that he doesn't remember how they got here. Which could be very bad for them both.

"I think we lost a lot of money," Oliver replied. "I don't really remember."

The bed shifts and the weight of the other human body is taken off his own allowing Percy to move. He turns a bit feeling a strange pain in a place he shouldn't be feeling pain. He hears Oliver's intake of breath.

"Are you naked too?" Oliver asks as he peeks under the teal blanket that covers them both. He looks over towards Percy in shock. They'd been dating for months now and Percy had never allowed them to take it to the next level.

Percy lifted the blanket and looked underneath and sure enough he was naked as the day he was born. But that wasn't the only thing that caught his attention. There was a ring on his ring finger that he didn't remember having before he woke up today.

"What's that face for Perce?" Oliver asked seeing the scared look on Percy's face. That was a bit disconcerting to him. The fact that his boyfriend had that look on his face. "What's wrong, Perce?"

"Do you have a ring on your ring finger?" Percy asked his voice trembling as he spoke. He knew for sure that his mother would kill if he did something stupid while on vacation in America.

Oliver nodded as he reluctantly allowed the blanket to fall down over the ivory white skin of Percy's body.

"Are we married, Oliver?" Percy asks in a panic.

"I don't…."

A flash of memory crosses Percy's mind. It's almost a blur but he can see Oliver's beaming face as he points towards a wedding chapel. But no one in there right mind would marry an inebriated person. Would they?

"We're married," Percy sighed. "Mum's going to kill me."

"Are you sure we actually went through with it?" Oliver asks fear in his voice. Everyone knew that Molly Weasley was one of those mothers who wanted to be there for every event in her children's lives. He was sure she wasn't going to take this lightly.

"We have the wedding rings, Oliver," Percy turned to look at Oliver. "And I am pretty sure I told you I wouldn't take the next step until we were properly married."

"We were drunk, Perce. Drunk people don't think before…"

A flash of the sign in front of the wedding chapel crossed Percy's mind. He had to know for sure. He'd promised himself that he was going to wait until he was married to give himself to his husband or wife, whichever one it should happen to be. He wouldn't have allowed that promise leave his mind drunk or otherwise.

"We have to go to the Lotus Chapel," Percy sighed moving gingerly to get dressed. "They'd know if we were married or not. After all I think that's where we went last night. I'm not sure but think that's our place. That's where we get the information we need."

"You think?" Oliver said slipping behind the red haired man and kissing his collarbone. He didn't remember much about last night but the feel of Percy's body tight against his was something he remembered.

"I know."

Percy pulled his jeans up his narrow hips as he walked towards the draw to get one of his shirts. He didn't understand why Oliver wasn't as concerned about what happened last night as he was.

Oliver sighed as the loss of contact with Percy. He didn't really care where they were married or not. He just wanted to be with Percy in all manner of the word but he guessed that would happen once Percy's curiosity was sated.

"Let's go," Percy called as he watched Oliver dress. He could understand Oliver's reluctance to get this over with. What if they weren't married? Would that make Percy look easy? Or Oliver look like a brute for forcing Percy into something he wasn't ready for?

The ride to the Lotus Chapel was quiet. A lot quieter than either Percy or Oliver would have liked for it to be. Why couldn't this be easy? Why had they gotten so drunk last night that they couldn't remember a blessed thing of what happened?

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked quietly, something Percy wasn't used seeing as Oliver was never usually quiet about anything. "I mean after we ...you know ...what happened last night? Between the two of us that is."

Percy blushed at the mention of last night. Not that there was anyone in the car besides themselves but it was strange to be talking about something so intimate in so public a place. "I'm fine," stuttered out nervously. The pain that had been present when he first started moving was now a dull ache.

"But are you alright with what we did last night?"

Percy felt his heart race at the question that was posed to him. Was he alright with the intimacy that went down between the two of them last night? He wasn't sure. He loved Oliver but was he ready to be with Oliver that way? He wasn't sure.

"Perce," Oliver said taking Percy's hand and gently stroking it, "I know this is something significant for you. I know it's also a lot to take in. But I love you and I don't regret a thing we did last night."

"I love you too," Percy stated as they pulled into the parking lot of the Lotus Chapel. "I just thought I'd be married before I took that next step. You know?"

Oliver nodded pulling the gorgeous red head in the seat next to him for a passionate kiss. He wished he could spend forever kissing Percy like this. Percy needed to be kissed like this. He deserved to be kissed like this.

"Let's go find out if we're married or not," Percy said as he broke the kiss.

"Lets," Oliver smiled as he got out of the car. He laced his finger through Percy's and vowed if he hadn't made Percy Weasley his husband last night he'd damned well do it today.

As they entered the Lotus Chapel the blur of activity that had been playing in Percy's head all day became sharper and more in focus. He could see Oliver slipping the ring on his finger he wasn't aware of any words being said.

"Ah," a man in a suit and tie came running over to them, "the happy couple returns. Change your mind about the video of your wedding, huh?"

Percy's mouth hung agape so Oliver decided to take charge of the situation. "Yes," he told the man, as he watched the emotions playing across Percy's face. "We did. We figured take the video so that all our friends and family don't think we're making this up."

"Yes," the man said pulling Oliver and Percy into a room with a tv in it. "You'll watch it first to make sure that it's as tasteful as we promised to make it. Right?"

Percy felt himself nod slowly as he sank down in the seat next to Oliver. He was aware of Oliver saying something to him but he couldn't make it compute. He'd been plastered at his own wedding.

The man placed the video tape into the machine and pushed play. The screen was fuzzy for a minute before Percy saw himself and Oliver on the screen.

**I hope you all enjoyed Bedknobs and Broomsticks as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
